princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cube
Cube T. Butler is the player's butler in Princess Maker 2, 4 and 5. He is of a demon race (Olive has mentioned him to be of a magic race, though). In the Princess of Darkness ending of PM2, Lucifon mentions that he is a young nobleman of the Underworld. He also makes an appearance as Yucie's steward in Petite Princess Yucie and in Go Go Princess . Cube in Princess Maker 2 Cube first appears in PM2. According to the manual, he was sent to work for the hero by Lucifon as a token of respect for having beaten him during the demon invasion, plus as a way to take care of Cube himself after he was wounded and crippled in the war against humans. Cube lets the Father know when it is too cold to vacation in the mountains, when the Daughter needs to dress for summer or winter, when she is becoming rebellious or her health is about to falter. He can also look after her when she is sick. When Olive goes adventuring, Cube can bring her equipment while she's camped, and he automatically rescues her if she is defeated. He also plays a role in several endings. If Cube nurses her and rescues her quite a lot... Cube Marriage Ending Olive has a hidden statistic in PM2: Relationship with Cube. This is raised every time Cube rescues her (2 points), brings her equipment (2 points), consoles her after losing the first round of the Combat Tournament(5 points), catches her stealing (5 points) or nurses her back to health when she falls sick (1 point per day). It is quickly raised (20 points) should he rescue her from a bandit that has assaulted her after she loses to him/her. The only way to lose it is to have Olive fall "in love" (6 points). If this statistic reaches 100, she has no superseding marriage ending lined up AND has some more stats well-raised enough (250+ Sensitivity and 200+ Charisma), then she will profess her love to Cube and they'll marry. The gods are not exactly happy, as Cube is a demon, but begrudgingly accept their love. Tips and Tricks It's not very hard to get as long as you raise her relationship and get good Sensitivity and Charisma. Changing equipment a lot during adventures will raise it well, as will rescuing her from a bandit assaulting her or making him nurse her. Quotes *Good morning, Master. Your butler Cube is at your service. *If there is anything you don't understand, please ask me. *It's a good thing you're so light! *It's so kind of you to come, Mistress. *You really make my life easier! *You were a great help to me Cube in Princess Maker 4 Cube first appears in PM4 as a servant of Isabelle, Patricia's mother. The player sees him with her holding Patricia in an Oasis after a long expedition to find and rescue Isabelle from the Demon Realm. It's assumed that he began to live with the player and Patricia in order to take care of her and to educate the player on her demon blood. Cube Marriage Ending One of the seven marriage endings (including those with unnamed characters) is Patricia's marriage with Cube. Cube in Princess Maker 5 I n Princess Maker 5, Cube is the butler for one of the candidates to become Princess of the Human Kingdom. He escapes with her when assassins killed her parents in hopes of letting her enjoy a normal life. He can change into a dog in this game which your daughter can walk in her free time. Cube Marriage Ending As with previous appearances, Cube is also a marriage candidate for your daughter if you have her work with him, be taken care of by Cube when she is ill, losing fights when adventuring or having Cube handle the assasination fights. Cube and your daughter will be forced to move back to Cube's original hometown in the demon realm however, as Cube is a demon. Cube In Petite Princess Yucie Cube also appears in the Petite Princess Yucie anime as Yucie's butler. He has the power to summon a magical aid by the name of Soraoto, in which he may buy magical items to help Yucie out with. External links # YouTube video of Olive becoming a cook at Balbon's restaurant and marrying Cube. # YouTube video of Olive marrying her father and Cube expressing mixed feelings about it. Category:PM2Characters Category:PM4Characters Category:PM5Characters Category:Characters Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:Princess Maker 5 Category:Princess Maker 4